creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Two of A Kind
A phone call. This had all began with a single phone call. A quarter entered into the slot and a few twists of the dials was all it had taken for fate to play it's cards. His name was Eddy Oldaky, not exactly your go-to guy when big issues came up, heck he wasn't even the guy to go to when small things happened. No, you only went to Eddy when you had money to blow and a problem that needed sleuthing. It was really his only knack in life, the whole bumbling but successful private investigator shtick, anything else was just toxic to the man. He was like a ghost, dead to the world except for those that actually remembered him. Philip Oldaky on the other hand was your usual streetwise thug, he's the person you wanted on your side when you were in a scrape. Not really one to back down from a fight, the guy had made waves that were never supposed to be made. Still, he acted like the whole world was his oyster and he was the lucky diver who plucked it from the sea. Cocky and upbeat, he made sure no one would forget him. These two were siblings, twins in fact, if that wasn't obvious enough. A couple of small-town kids that both came to the big city to live out their lives how they dreamed. Actually not falling that far to where they wanted to reach oddly . A phone call was about to change that for them. - - - Eddy was asleep when he received the call, grumbling various obscenities as he reached for the receiver on his nightstand. He picked it up on the third try, his eye not even opened as he greeted whoever was on the other with a groggy What'dya want? A woman answered back on the other end, obviously in some sort of distress. "I think I need a private eye." That got him up, as he sat up with an excited look on his face. "For what lady?" He asked, usually having just the right amount of finesse and expertise to deal with hysterical dames. The line seemed to go dead for a few too long moments before she spoke again. "Someone wants me dead." - - - Of course he took the job, something of that magnitude didn't come around too often these days. There was also the matter of keeping the lady alive, but that was more of on her than him really, he'd just track the guy and stop him. He'd need some help though, to that end, he recruited his brother. They were on friendly terms, sure. But the guy grated at Eddy's shreds of patience every time they got together. "So someone wants her dead?" Philip asked for the umpteenth time. "That's what I said." Eddy huffed back, already regretting this bringing him along, he was his only contact to the seedy underworld however. "So, that's why I called on you." "But, what can I do?" "Help me learn his name and pick apart the clues." He explained, trying to make the case seem simple. "I don't know Eddy, I don't want a repeat of the last couple times I helped you, I don't want to die." Philip admitted in a blunt matter. "It's not going to be us who dies in this Phill, it's not our time." "I don't know, my horosco-.." Philip was about to say, before earning him a large groan of distaste from Eddy. "You still believe in that trash, ignore the zodiac!" Once Eddy got all worked up, it was hard to deny him what he wanted, so Philip decided to help his twin out. They were better as a team after all, they each made up for what the other lacked.